Bitter Salt and the Sea Foam
by graciela17
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**First off I want to personally thank you for taking your time to read this story. I am usually one that likes to be original in all my works, and feel that this story is especially different. I hope you think so too and it brings some enjoyment to you while you're reading it. The story is a lot better than the summary, I ensure you.**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: What will happen when Seaenna is sent to the Roman Camp that is only meant for demigods, and what will Lupa do when she finds out that she is the daughter of the Sea Titan. What curse will she be paid by her father for the insolence she shows him, but most importantly, what will her reaction be to Perseus.<strong>

* * *

><p>You know your life is screwed when you find out that you're not only human. It becomes… difficult.<p>

Now what is normal? Well if you define it as not acting out of the ordinary, then you've described me perfectly. Outside, I had it all together, and some in the inside too. My mental stability seemed pretty sane, except for my unexplained body reactions. As far as I could remember, I always had a strange tugging sensation when I was near the ocean… and I hated it. I lived in Del Mar Ray, a small city by the coast bordering Culver City and LA. Unfortunately, the ocean resided only to close to my house that lined along the beach.

It was beautiful to look at, but in all my life that I lived in that rich community by the sand and surf, I never once touched the salty ocean. I would let water quench my thirst and I would let it clean my body, but I would not go near the waves and tide.

It had been a long Sunday; taking off in the early afternoon to go bike riding along the bike path by the beach. It gently curved up and swerved, then lined along the strait which came in from the ocean. Over the amount of a few hours, I would make my way up and back from Venice beach, biding my time with the scenery as my legs pushed the peddles.

Now I sat on the cold sand, yet again watching another sunset take place, setting in the west. The sky was overcast, except in the east a few miles away, and in the far west, the sky clear of clouds. I watched as the fiery pink disk slowly came out from underneath the churning clouds to set among the brooding waves of the sea. It's strange watching a sun set because it seems to move faster than any other part of the day. As if eager to leave this face of the earth.

Finally it's face no longer shined on mine, no more warmth given, so I was compelled to breath in the cold salty air that blew softly in my face. The tide came in and receded back out, maybe this was to close for comfort. I knew it couldn't reach me, but I didn't like the thought of it. The waters were a stormy looking blue gray, the light of the sun still in affect as the sky was not yet dark.

I turned my neck to look back at my house, across the sand. I wanted to go in, but then I knew what I would get if I did. My mom would be in a talking mood. She was always like that when I wasn't, and when I wanted to talk, it would be the opposite. I often wondered what it would be like to have a dad to also come home to, but that was just an imagination. He didn't exist as far as I'm concerned. So with that thought I got up, wiping the sand off my shorts, and with a shiver from the sharp wind that hit me from the north, I made my way to the warmly lit ocean side residence.

"Seaenna, good you're home." My mom said a little to cheerily. I saw her looking into a mirror that was on the left side of our living room. She had a red dress on, shiny black stilettos, her dyed blond hair perfectly curled, red lipstick shaping her lips flawlessly, and makeup done expertly. Date night already? "Aaron called earlier today and said he wanted to take me to a special concert in LA. I know it's not our regular time we go out, but the tickets were only for tonight. You understand, right sweaty?" Her blue eyes were wide with excitement and they spelled love. Aaron was the only guy my mom had actually felt "sparks" -as she would put it- with since my dad. Whoever he was; she never spoke of him if she could help it.

"Yeah, you two crazy lovers have a good time." I said with a tired smile. I loved seeing my mom happy. I had seen to many nights and even days where she wouldn't smile, maybe she would do it to humor me once or twice, but it was like a dark cloud had settled over her vision.

She ran over, as fast as she could in her stilettos and gave me a tight hug. "I love you so much." She whispered into my hair which covered my ear.

"You too." I said as she let go. I looked at her again, she was beautiful, and that sometimes made me feel a little jealous. I wish I had inherited her looks instead of… my dad. I heard her once mumble to herself, "The spitting image of her father." It obviously wasn't meant for me to hear, but I couldn't help not hearing it. My eyes were an apple green, with specks of blue in them, which people told me were disturbing when I was mad for some reason. My hair was a long and wavy strawberry blond. It was a little bit more red then blond but it shined gold in the sunlight. I had a few light brown freckles on my nose and cheeks, with skin that always had a light tan, even in the middle of winter. I was tall and had an athletic body from always biking. I had just turned seventeen and I was proud to say that I looked exactly my age, unlike some girls who either look older or younger than their real age.

There was a light knocking on the door which made me jump. I hadn't been expecting it and it made my mom chuckle as she saw my startle. She move around me, looked through the peep hole, and opened it wide. By this time I was walking into the living room to sit down and flip channels on the television. "Hey Sea Sea!" Said Aaron calling my nickname. He was one of the very few I allowed to call me that. If anybody else tried it though, well let's just say I wasn't a happy camper.

"Hi Aaron." I said giving him a kind smile while looking him in the eyes. I had to admit, he was a great guy, especially for my mom.

"Is it alright if I steal your mom away from you tonight?" He asked jokingly.

"Please, take her off my hands." I replied laughing. Then after a couple more exchanges of kind words and goodbyes, they were gone. The house was finally empty, save for me, and completely silent too. I heaved a heavy sigh, so tired after the long day and slouched in the comfortable white couch while turning on the TV with the remote. The first thing that turned on was some reality show on Discover Channel about king crab fishing so I instantly turned it as soon as I saw the stormy ocean. It gave me chills for some reason. The next channel down was the Disney Channel and of course they'd be showing The Little Mermaid. Although it was a cartoon, I hated seeing the salty spray of the ocean hit the rocks just as Ariel sang "Part of this world." Rolling my eyes I turned again. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" "Spongebob Squarepa-" No, I was definitely not going to watch that so I clicked the remote again, "As the dolphin is in its natural habitat-" Gir. And of course the next channel turned out to be the movie Aquamarine! Dang it! I can't get away from the thing I hate the most.

I slammed the dumb remote down on the couch after turning off the TV. I sat there for a moment then got up to just stand there with a blank mind. There was really nothing else to do except read the books that were already read, play some videogames which I had already mastered, or just go to bed. The third option sounded the best.

Quickly slipping into my pajamas, I pulled the covers over my head and felt the comfortable warmth. Warmth away from the freezing salt air just on the other side of the bedroom wall. Warmth from the bitter cold waves that lapped the sea. And then… I was gone. My consciousness loosed itself and I fell into a deep sleep.

A dream… I could faintly hear in the background, music, something mellow and almost calming. It sounded familiar, like a song from the band Sublime. Then my vision faded in slowly and I could feel the warmth of the summer sun, which was only to familiar to me. I could smell the hot sand and the essence of salty air that rolled over it. I knew I was in the Balboa Beach area because I had traveled there with my mom or friends a few times every summer. People biked and roller bladed past me as I stood in the middle of the cement bike path that road along side the ocean. The beach was clean, the waters sparkling, and even though it was beautiful, I hated looking at it. To my right was the town; shops, restaurants, boutiques, art galleries, and some strange performance attracting a crowd around the sidewalk.

I had a dream body that seemed to have a mind of it own, one that made decisions on where I would go and what I would do. I started to walk down the wrong side of the bike path where bikers were heading right at me. Then stepping off, I walked onto the hot sand barefoot. That did not feel pleasant in the least bit and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Then with full clothes on, I realized I was walking towards the ocean and its rolling waves. Alarms went off but I couldn't do anything to tell myself to stop. I wanted to scream, but the only part of my body I had control over was my mind. Then… I went from ankle deep to leg to full body deep. Finally my head went under and I was completely submerged. The currents changed from cool to a freezing ice cold. My heart was racing and I could feel immense power pulsing through me. My body felt more alive than it ever had, a rush that I could never experience outside of the salt waters of the sea… and I hated it. It didn't make me feel normal, and that is what I craved. That was the whole reason I realized then and there, as to why I despised the ocean. It made me feel different, like I wasn't ordinary like everyone else. I knew that there was a certain extent to myself that wanted to stand out amongst others, but not in this way. It made me feel abnormal.

Suddenly I could feel the pressure of the cold waters pushing me up to the surface. I broke through, not even gasping for air, in fact, I was completely fine. I felt like I didn't even need oxygen. While my feet found a place to stand, I looked at my surroundings. In front of me was a thin fog interlacing with the thick forest, and a pebble beach. I realized then that I had full control over my body as my hand reached up to move my hair out of my face. I quickly with a strong urgency got out of the cold waters and was about to utter a long groan when I realized that I wasn't wet. I was completely dry. How was this? Because of the dream? I wasn't sure. I slowly turned around and off a few miles away, to my right as I looked down the beach, I could see the Golden Gate Bridge.

The dream ended…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Comment Below<strong>

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this new chapter, I put a lot into it. And sorry it took me so long to update, I've been pretty busy lately, so you can blame the stresses of life for that. Anyways, comment and tell me what you think, I need comments so I know if I'm doing good or not.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ: So <strong>**I'll be connecting this book to my Son of Neptune. They won't converge into one book, but will remain to stay separate. I'll try my hardest to update soon, and I hope you like the outcome:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I awoke in the darkest of the night, my dream flooding my thoughts as my eyes sleepily opened. I could hear the sound of waves crashing harshly on the sand. It almost made me pale as I listened to them crash and pummel, bringing back memories of the dream I had just had. I was grateful that I had never entered the salty waters, but a dream as realistic as that made me shutter.

The wind howled making trees groan under the pressure. The rain was more than just fingers gently tapping on my window sill. It pounded the glass as if it were a person begging to come in from the worst of the storm. Under my covers, the warmth was all around me, hugging me, pleading with me to go back to sleep. But as I rose to look out the window, the cold clung to my arms and any other part of my body that was left exposed. It was almost a biting cold and I wondered why the heater wasn't on. My mom always had it running when it was as bitterly cold as this outside. Was she hear? Had she made it home safely?

I started to make my way over to the door, my heart picking up speed when all of sudden there was impatient knocking on it and someone trying to turn the knob to get in.

"Mom? Is that you?" I asked.

"Of course it's me! Now _please, _open up!" My mom's voice resounded from the other side. She sounded worried or panicked, maybe both. So unlocking the door, she came into the room in a rush. Closing and locking the door behind her, she faced me. Lightning lit up her face in the darkly shadowed room, revealing trails of dried up tears on her cheeks, makeup smudging underneath her eyes, and… blood staining her cheek. At this I immediately felt anger wash over me.

"Did Aaron do this to you?" I let out in an outrage. At the sound of my voice, I heard the waves break violently like I had some power over them. The ocean didn't sound to far from the house, so the tide must have come up far.

"No…" said my mom her voice quivering. I saw tears well up to her eyes when I asked the question. Lighting lit up her face again, illuminating the whole room.

"Then how did you hurt yourself?" I felt sorry for her, but impatience was taking over me.

"I didn't do it… it was…" she stopped herself. I waited as patiently as I could and with a harsh breath taken in, she replied, "it was your father."

When I heard that, my whole body went still. I let it sink into my thoughts, waiting for emotions to take over. But nothing came except numbness.

"Mom…" I began to say, choosing my words slowly, "are you sure it was… my dad? Is Aaron making you to tell me this." The idea that my dad would show up in the middle of the night with no warning made me half suspicious. She shook her head vigorously, letting in a harsh breath from holding back a sob. Lighting flashed in the room.

"I knew," she breathed in to calm herself, "I knew I should have taken you there when he had told me to."

"Taken me where?" I let out in confusion.

"He told me that your destiny depended upon it."

"What are you talking about?" I almost yelled at her.

"He was so mad… that I hadn't followed his instructions." By this time I was grabbing her arms and shaking her, swallowing back my guilt from doing so.

"Mom! Explain!"

"Your time is limited, you only have so much time before… your destiny passes you by. You have to leave!" I had already stopped shaking her when she started to speak, but now I stood dumbfounded from what she had just said.

"You… want me to… leave?" Lightning lit up the room.

"No of course not. I… well," she paused, "your father came to me last month and told me that it was time for you to awaken from your current state of dormancy. It was time for you to discover who you really were. He told me I was suppose to take you to a place called Camp West in the bay area of northern California." What was she talking about? The first thing that came to my mind when I heard the word "camp" was some kids sitting around the camp fire roasting marshmallows. "I agreed to do so, but… I didn't want you to leave yet, I couldn't say goodbye to you so soon. And so… he came tonight. He was outraged at me that I hadn't obeyed his instructions. He told me that if I feared for my life and yours I would do what he told me to."

"This still doesn't explain anything mom," my voice sounding harsh, "I've never met the man in my life, so how would he know anything about my destiny? And what does me going to a camp have to do with anything. Please try to make sense." She looked me straight in the eyes. Lighting flashed.

"Do you ever feel a strange connection to the ocean." She asked blatantly. I stepped back at the word ocean.

"A connection? Yeah. But it's like a rope attached to you, that you're trying to cut off all the time. Something that I just don't want to be apart of in my life. It makes me feel… not normal" She nodded, seeming to understand.

"The connection has to do with your parentage. Your father… he isn't human." She let the sink in before continuing. "You may not believe me at this moment, but you will soon. Let me try to explain it this way; do you remember that essay you had to do in English on the titans and gods. All that Greek mythology you had to learn in your second semester?" I nodded slowly. "Your father… he's the sea titan, Oceanus." Of course! That made perfect sense!

"Really? Are you sure Aaron didn't knock you in the head a little to hard." I felt bad for saying that, but I couldn't help but be cynical.

"Seaenna! This is not a time for behaving like that. It really doesn't' matter if you believe me or not. All that matters right now is that your father has created a storm that if we don't leave this very instance, it will capsize us and there won't be any destiny for either of us. We'll just go straight to Hades." My whole life I had never really believed in anything, maybe just that there was some deity out there watching the world go by. But now it was slapping me straight in the face, mythology and all. The dream seemed to coincide with what she had told me. The camp being in the bay area, and me walking out of the waters onto a beach near San Francisco. But now my mom grabbed my arm and forced me into the hallway. Before she could drag me outside, I pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just trust me." Lighting flashed, showing concern on her face. "We _have_ to leave." And with a sudden force that I never knew she was capable of, she grabbed me and shoved me outside. She followed behind me as I stumbled out into the beating rain. I looked back at her and her face said repentance for what she had just done, and what she was going to do. "I'm sorry, but you need to do what I tell you."

"And what's that?" I let out bitterly. And with a face like stone she replied,

"You'll see." I didn't like her tone, it actually scared me. And then, forcing me into the car (was I really going to fight my mom?) she started to drive, turning the windshield wipers on at full blast. I had decided at that moment that sooner or later she was going to stop, think it through, and turn back. But I knew in the back of my mind that that wasn't going to happen. Everything she had told me… I almost believed. It only made sense to believe, yet there was a part of me that was holding back not willing to let into the reality.

Finally she parked, and why she was, I had no idea. We were on a residential street, not to far form my house. Then opening her door, she said, "Get out and follow me."

"Can I at least have an umbrella?" She didn't say anything, but came over and opened up my door and pulled me out. I wondered if we were going to go inside one of these houses, but instead she took me down an alley that went between two houses and out onto the beach again. Alright, so this wasn't making any sense. Then looking to my right, I saw the bridge that went over the wide water passage that entered the ocean. Why did I not have a good feeling about this?

She made me follow her onto it and trudge our way through the harsh cold wind and rain pelting down on us. Finally we stood directly in the middle of it. She wheeled around to look me directly in the face. Lighting streaked across the sky like a hand trying to grasp at us. "There's something else you should know before you leave." I nodded although I wasn't sure what she meant when she said leave. It's not like the wind was going to pick me up and fly me up to northern California. She spoke with her voice raised against the howling wind, "When you go to this camp, remember one thing; you are not like them in any way. You are different and maybe more powerful than some of them. You will not be accepted once they find out who your parent is. But remember one thing. It is very important that you do; this camp is apart of your destiny. There are some there that are tied into this destiny and no matter what happens, remember to bring honor to your father's name." A sudden revulsion took over me. Bring honor to my _father's_ name? A _father_ that hit my mom. A _father_ that's never made an effort to see me? A _father_ that sends a storm that could kill both of us? Bring honor to him? But before I could mouth my protest, she took my arms.

"I'm sorry I have to do it this way, but since you're late on arriving, it's essential that you get there as soon as possible." And with a final goodbye and hug, and without me being able to struggle against it because I wasn't expecting her to do this, she pushed me over the bridge.

I was in mid air for a little over a second but it felt like ten seconds. I had enough time to scream until my lungs weren't filled with air any more. Then… my body broke into the bitterly cold tossing waves that seemed to grab at me and pull me down. I could barely see through the dark salty waters, but as the lighting struck again, it lit up her face for the last time and that was the last glimpse I had of her for a very long time.

Suddenly, through my panic, I could feel tugging at my arms and legs, like a current. But then, whether it was my imagination or not, I saw glowing red eyes form from the depths of the dark waters and their bodies taking form into womanly figures from gray silt. They reminded me of naiads, but something so much more sinister and evil. They smiled at me, as if they were old friends of mine, but at the same time it said, "To bad you're not human, we've been looking for some dinner." Then just as I had in my dream, I realized I was able to breath under the water. I had gone under five minutes ago and for some reason my lungs weren't gasping for air.

With a sudden realizations, I looked around myself and saw hundreds of the demon naiads all around me, some with ghoulishly red glowing eyes and some with silvery eyes that seemed to stair into my inner soul. And without warning they all gathered around me, many of them grabbing onto parts of my body, even my hair. And then… we were leaving the southern parts of the Pacific ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to read my Son of Neptune as both this book and SON will be converging together. And yes, I know it's kind of late to be still writing a Son of Neptune, but I have a pretty good plot, so I'll keep on going with it.<br>AND COMMENT! Comments are necessary so I know if you guys like this concept or not.  
><strong>


End file.
